The present invention relates to transfer images or decalcomania pictures, and also relates to a method of producing the transfer images.
Currently known transfer images or pictures which are produced in accordance with the present state of the technology, for the application thereof onto surfaces necessitate the case of suitable solvent media or a moistening with water. These disadvantages are avoided through the intermediary of the transfer images or pictures pursuant to the invention.
In contrast with the prior art or current state of the technology, the transfer images pursuant to the invention eliminate the necessity for providing such auxiliary means or aids. Through the utilization of such auxiliary means or aids there can be encountered a partial damaging of the picture motif, through a only partial release or transference. Furthermore, chemical solvents may not be compatible with the skin, and thereby restrict the application thereof. An excessively applied or dosed moistening can lead due to a softening to a distorted application during the peeling off or transfer of the image. In addition thereto, in the prior art there is encountered the further disadvantage that the solvent or water must evaporate up to the drying of the transferred picture motive at a considerable expenditure or delay in time.
In contrast therewith, the transfer image or picture pursuant to the invention affords the advantage of a secure manipulation during the peeling off for transferring to surfaces, inasmuch as it remains in its original condition.
According to the state of the art, known as skin coloring pictures are the so-called tattoo pictures or images. These are printed on paper by means of water-soluble colors. For this purpose, either the picture or the surface, such as the skin, must be moistened. By means of the moisture, the printed color is again released and partially transferred. Such transfers evidence weakenings in the colors and, consequently, they are of an unclear or blurry representation. Pursuant to the state of the technology, also known are transfer pictures or images in the form of so-called sliding pictures. In that instance a thin imprinted foil of a silicone-containing paper is detached or released through water and slid onto another surface. Such transfers of the motif require a method of transfer which can be implemented only with great difficulty.
Furthermore, pursuant to the state of the technology, under the concept of stickers there is to be understood this relates to adhesive labels. In these, the motif or design is printed on the rear side of a paper which is coated with an adhesive, and which is then covered with a silicone-containing paper. Such products are subject to the disadvantage of possessing an excessive degree of stiffness.